1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to man-made aquatic structures. More specifically, this invention relates to a reef artifact designed to simulate a naturally occurring reef.
2. The Related Technology
A great deal of research has been done relating to the aquatic ecosystems surrounding oceanic reefs. Reef systems found in ocean waters are typically surrounded by ecosystems of plant life, microorganisms, and a rich abundance of aquatic life, including creatures that form a habitat on or around the various reef structures. The physical structure of a reef system included rock and/or the skeletal form of coral.
One major aquatic advantage of reefs is the varied surface and system of convoluted channels formed in the reef. This varied surface and convoluted system of channels diminishes strong ocean currents, yet allows water to flow in and around the reef. In addition, the varied surface and convoluted system of channels creates spaces where microorganisms and other small aquatic life can flourish. The microorganisms and small aquatic life create a food supply for surrounding wild life, thereby forming a diverse and rich ecosystem teaming with aquatic life.
People enjoy skin and scuba diving near coral reefs to experience the beauty of the aquatic landscape and to observe the varied species of aquatic life found on or surrounding the reef. Because the reef draws a variety of plant and animal life to it, the reef is a source of interest to sporting enthusiasts, such as fishermen, as well as providing material of interest to researchers and scientists.
In recent years, there has been a great loss of marine habitat that normally supports large numbers of marine species; specifically, there has been a loss of costal riparian zones, which have been filled to create human developments. These landfills are then frequently cut with waterways for boat passage. Typically, these channels or canals are composed of straight walls and flat bottoms.
Many marine creatures have evolved in and require the presence of certain marine habitats for their existence. Destroying the coastal riparian zones has had an adverse effect on many of these populations. Variable zones such as red bark mangrove and eroded fossilized reef are examples of some of the important types of habitats relied on by many aquatic organisms for their existence. Furthermore other organisms, which indirectly rely on the reef environment, have suffered.
Because of the ecological importance, advantages, and many uses of naturally occurring coral reefs, and because of the serious decline in vitality of vast areas of such reefs, man-made structures such as artificial reefs have been created. Common materials utilized in the creation of artificial reefs often include human refuse such as old rubber tires, scrape building materials, out of service rail and subway cars and sunken ships. Existing artificial reef systems are typically placed on the ocean floor. The composition and location of these artificial reefs may create some benefit, however they often cause undesired effects such as erosion and pollutants as the man-made materials break down.
Therefore, what is needed is a cost effective artificial reef that better simulates a real coral ecosystems and that can be placed in diverse locations.